


Chardonnay

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: 不要随便喝陌生人倒的酒哦！不然会被性格恶劣的好朋友欺负哭的~
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi & Tenshouin Eichi, Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 8





	Chardonnay

湿润的甬道被男人的肉棒挤进来，即使有淫水和情欲作为天然的缓冲，青叶仍然吃痛地喊出声。而后他意识到自己的声音过于张扬，便又咬紧嘴唇，任凭那声暧昧的呻吟成为他们正式开始交合的信号。他难受地胡乱扭动，看上去是想把不讲道理地进入自己的英智君推开，实际上却抱他身上的人，抱得更紧。

“是我哦……可以吗？”英智从他身前抬起头来，又问了一遍。他的眼神柔软天真得几近残忍，仿佛知道自己这么说了，纺就决计不会拒绝他。

“……”纺沉默着，没有说话。

“…、……当然可以。”

沉默一段时间后他再试图开口，沙哑的嗓音一下子暴露他现在任人鱼肉的事实。青叶紧紧地抱上天祥院的脖子，艰难地把话说完，声音放得很轻。

英智君的话，怎样都可以。

得到应允的男人轻声地笑了笑，他握住纺的肩膀，下半身慢慢抽送起来。纺主动地抬了抬臀部，让自己私密的门户张得更开，接受陌生的硬物。头顶的筒灯投落下分散的光亮，在他的视野里浇上一层金灿灿的白葡萄酒。

……怎么会变成这样。

这样的念头在青叶纺脑海中一闪而过，但他很快就没空去想这种无关紧要的问题，下半身酥痒难耐的穴口代替他的嘴，诚实地呼唤着英智君的名字。

*半个小时前

天祥院英智推开主厅的门，来到厅外的走廊上。走廊精美装潢的墙壁上点缀着几束香气淡雅的干花，只是空调开得不像主厅里那样足，他扯了扯胸口的领结，解脱似的松了口气。

他自小受到的教育是，不可以在宾客面前表现出半分失态，提前离席更是不允许发生的事。只不过他以前交游过的那些人，无不是各界的精英人士，眼界和见地都是人中佼佼者。等他开始接手过家族的事务，自己学着去为运营公司的事情操心了，才发现大多数人都是差不多地见识短浅、庸俗无聊。刚刚缠住他殷勤攀谈的男人就是个中典型，英智跟他谈过三两分钟，就大致摸清这是个没什么价值的人。他几次想结束这次对话，那男人却眉飞色舞地拉着他聊个不停，把英智刻意的沉默当成有兴趣的聆听。

直到英智终于忍无可忍，他趁着抿了口葡萄酒的机会，无意地四处望了望。涉在舞台上兴致盎然地做活跃现场的小魔术。这次事务所之间的交流酒会上，敬人没有来，代表「Rhythm Link」出席的是朔间零。Cospro那边惯常地是七种茨。

这几个人。天祥院在心里思忖，都不是能默契地立刻接上这种无聊话题的类型。他佯装热情地同那个男人说，这个话题我稍微了解过，以前和纺……嗯，纺呢？

然后借着找青叶纺的借口不动声色地溜了出来。

他把背靠在墙壁上休息了会儿，立刻有贴心的侍者上前询问是不是身体不舒服，天祥院谢过侍者的关心，问他有没有看到刚才同席的青叶君在哪。

他知道纺今天要和一家唱片公司谈New D的合作业务。本来纺那边如果进展顺利的话，英智有意让Star pro也跟着推进，不过按照纺的说法，New D在和对方进行谈判的时候似乎是出了什么问题，他打算今天找对方的主事人员好好聊一聊。

侍者想了想，不记得自己刚才有见过青叶君。英智随口应过去，在心里想了一圈这人能跑到哪里去，却没能得出结论来。

毕竟那家伙是青叶纺。说不定别人有点什么事情，临时把他喊过去帮忙也是有可能的，典型例子比如日和君，有事没事就会把纺喊过去给他拿点行李背背包。

应该就是这样了吧。他想。

*

青叶纺慌不择路地从主厅里逃离，走廊走到尽头处拐弯，把自己关进卫生间的隔间里。

刚刚下肚的那杯酒烧得他的体温异常起来，他起初只觉得自己是喝多了酒醉。英智君自己虽然因为身体的原因不常喝酒，但他选酒的品位还是很好的，或许是因为时常出席各种酒会的缘故。口感清甜的白葡萄酒，香气是混着柑橘味道的霞多丽。那酒口感确实不错，甜甜软软的，喝起来不腻人，还掺着一缕寻常品味不到的奇怪香气。他没忍住多尝了几口，现在就变成了这副狼狈的模样。

头不痛，有点晕晕的，但并不想吐，那么这必然不是因为他喝醉了。青叶纺深呼吸了一口，试图把自己体内奇异的躁动压下去，那股躁动却像遇着风的火焰似的，越吹越旺起来。他本来猜测是不是自己发烧了，才会全身发热得像火烤一样。直到那股热浪向下汇聚到会阴处，他的脑海里也开始不受控制地出现一些绮思，青叶纺才意识到，事情不是他想的那么简单。

合作商向他举杯时那道别有深意的谄笑这时浮现在青叶纺脑海里，他稍微想了想，就明白发生了什么事。

青叶纺平时不是个爱给人难堪的人，架不住这人明明敲定了这次和他们事务所的合作，却又三番五次地找些借口来搪塞他。公司的账目明细查不到青叶君要找的那个时段，或者是，负责这个项目的员工休了长假没人接班。青叶想了想，打电话到Cospro去，向茨君打听了一些“很有用”的情报，给合作商送去了一份被浅淡的铅笔印涂画满的报表。今天再见到那人时，男人的脸色很不好看，青叶微笑着看着他，眼神依然柔和而客气。他说，自己无意用这样的手段威胁您，不过您是否，也应该拿出合作最基本的态度来呢？男人脸上的表情阴晴不定的，忽然笑着称是，附和起青叶君来。他们聊了两句，男人起身到会场中心的饮食区去，从酒塔上拿起两杯酒，递给青叶一杯。

想清楚事情的前因后果，对于解决他现在的困境也并没有什么帮助。青叶纺小心地把背靠在狭小隔间的深棕色板壁上，很注意不要让自己发出什么奇怪的响动声。

他打定主意，要靠意志力把自己这奇怪的状态熬过去。他调整着自己的呼吸，在脑海里强行调取和现在的情形毫不相关的记忆，不去理会身体奇怪的反应，等药效过去了，他也就恢复正常了。

一开始这样的作法确实有些用处，青叶很快就觉得自己的心跳渐渐恢复了正常的频率，这却只是个药效蛰伏的假象。春药顺着酒水浸到身体各处血管，好像把身体里流动的血都泡淫了似的，很快就让他难受得扭动起来。全身上下无一处不在渴望被拥抱被亲吻，那得是蚂蚁把骨髓吃空了，现在才会让他又痒又疼的，这么痛苦。

过去……多长时间了，十分钟总有了吧，怎么这么难熬。青叶这样想着，抬腕看了看自己的手表。比他上次看手表的时间只过去三分钟。

这种春药的药力也不知道有多强，又能持续多长时间。纺心灰意冷极了，如果给他一个确定药效会过去的时间，四十分钟或者一个小时，那他再怎么痛苦也一定能熬到，现在连个这样的时限都不给他，要让他在这样欲望的叫嚣里挣扎多久才行。手部比大脑先不听使唤，他隔着风衣抚摸自己的胸口，另一只手则不安分地探到下面，隔着裤子描摹起突起的那处形状来。

揉一下吧，一下就好。

双手向下，解开皮带扣，拉下裤链，他把手探到自己的内裤里，抚慰起硬得难受的前端，内裤早就因为阴茎的过度兴奋而被打湿了一片，现在阴茎受到抚摸，更加卖力地从顶部渗出前列腺液来，他摸了一会儿，内裤前面和他手上都蘸得湿湿的，全是透明的液体。

纺急促地呼吸了两声，然后又很快地克制住，升高的体温和跳动加快的心脏让他刻意放得平缓的呼吸有些跟不上趟。他进来的时候留了个心，洗手间里现在除了他以外应该没有别人，就算外面有什么响动，他也能迅速察觉到，所以事态应该……还，不算太糟。

也许吧。

他伸出右手，解开风衣的扣子，从打底衫的下摆探进去，乳头在力度恰好的揉搓下挺立起来，在手指的间隙里若有若无地和衣料摩擦着。他情不自禁地哼出声来，然后又迅速屏住呼吸，急急地刹住这声可能会暴露他狼狈境地的呻吟。

青叶纺作为一个正常的成年男性，不至于在这方面一窍不通。但他是身心都比较迟钝的那种人，肉欲不算旺盛，自己也不会玩什么情趣花样。春药唤醒的欲望来得比他自己生理需求的欲望猛烈许多，普通的刺激像是隔靴搔痒，被迫发情让青叶对自己的身体毫无办法。随着撸动前端和乳头的动作加快加重，他的脸越来越红，跟不上频率的呼吸更是堵得他难受。纺咬着牙忍了忍，终于是没忍住，贪婪地大口呼吸了两下。这时他闻到自己身上的酒气，酒精把春药的效用发挥得更彻底，几乎是在他颤抖着射精的同时，性器吐着白色的液体疲软下去，后庭却反而湿润着起了反应。

饱含情欲的精液泻在纺的手心里，针对性器的自慰就像是酒宴的开胃菜，反而勾得他更觉得全身空虚。他没跟男人做过爱，自然不懂现在身体里这样奇怪的反应要怎么纾解。能靠自己自慰两次、安抚安抚勃起的阴茎就能发过去的春药，也就没有什么下给男人的必要了。纺垂着头，放弃地把手上沾满的精液倒下旁边的座便器，手指捏住裤子的布料向下褪，让自己的大腿和臀部都毫不保留地暴露在空气中，同时留意不让手上残留的精液蹭上外裤的表面。

欲望开了头就像洪水崩了闸，揉一次就想揉两次，在完全被纾解之前没有忽然停下来的选项。纺迷离着双眼，脑海里淫秽的想法一时间竟然比刚才他射精之前想的还要多。

像色情片里那样，用手指捅弄隐秘的私处，有用么？

青叶纺本来是这么想，开发后穴的工作却比他想象的要困难。他一开始试着背靠在隔板上，用手指往身后没，穴口虽然分泌出一些湿润的肠液，却根本没有容纳他的手指的余地。他想把手指插进去，那处入口却因为没被外物捅入过而紧窄得很。纺只试了两下就觉得股间一阵怪痛，别扭得他连站都站不稳。偏偏春药的药效又不等他调整状态，一心在他身体里横冲直撞，给他带来被人按在地上狠狠肏进去的性幻想。青叶纺腿软了软，干脆不再坚持，他张开大腿，缓缓地弓下身，直到身体半趴在地上，手往臀肉里探，胡乱地用手掌上残留的精液作为涂抹在肠道入口的润滑液。他把手指在穴口转了转，有意把那块紧绷的肉开口揉得松软一些。

在理智上，他有些许抗拒这么羞耻的动作，身体却完全相反地、给予他刺激的快感。第一根手指顺利地进入温暖的甬道，被填充的满足感瞬间传遍纺的全身，他的脸上露出一个微笑，天生有些下垂的眼角弯得更柔和，眼镜也被刚才有些激烈的动作带着滑歪了，有些松脱地挂在他的脸上，平白增添了几分色情又隐忍的意味。他没空管镜片歪斜给他带来视线上的扭曲，一心试着在甬道里进出抽插，没几下后穴就分泌出更多预备交媾的蜜液来，手指一进一出的在身体里摩擦，引发拍水般的呲呲声。青叶赶快停下自己的动作，这样的声音太过暧昧，哪怕外面的人看不见他现在被春药搞得一片狼藉的模样，光凭这样的声音也能推断出门里的人在偷偷干什么淫荡的事情。

刚刚被揉软的开口却不满足他的侍弄，他的肉体可不管青叶纺作为社会人格存在的一面有什么难以启齿的顾虑，只会一缩一缩地要求更粗更深的捅入。

左右现在没有人。药效干预了青叶纺正常的人类思维，拉着他回归到动物的本能里去。他脑海里模模糊糊地想，继续用手指在内壁里前前后后地探索着，寻找着连他自己都不知道在哪里的快感点。

他一个人在这里春情浓烈，感官也沉浸到取悦自己的任务中，便自然而然地忽略了由远及近的脚步声。

*

英智一开始发现纺，只能算是个意外。

他打算去洗把脸，清一清自己身上的酒气——以他的身体，不严格控制酒精的摄入量的话，真是生怕自己活得太长。他平常也不太喝酒，应酬地喝上小半杯低度数的葡萄酒已经算是极限，现在觉得头有点轻飘飘的，要好好清醒清醒才行。

他承办下酒店的这层楼作为活动的主场，现在人大都聚集在主厅，洗手间里空荡荡的，半点声音都没有。眼镜不合时宜地掉到地上，和光洁平整的地板相撞击，把这样的寂静打破，然后是男人压抑的喘息。英智的动作顿了顿，这一声柔软又哑得古怪，他差点没认出来这声音是属于青叶纺。他试探地喊了喊纺的名字，得来微弱的应答声以后，就这么在卫生间深处的最后一道隔间里发现了青叶纺。

里面窸窸窣窣地响动了一会儿，有衣料摩擦的声音传出来。门闩扣子转了转，门板从里面打开。天祥院第一眼没找着纺，视线往下移的时候找到了。纺用一个别扭的姿势半趴在地上看看他，勉强挤出一个微笑来，脸色通红地跟他打招呼。眼镜不知怎的掉到一边的地上，把镜架摔歪了，他的呼吸里还带着酒气和清淡的果香。

哦，喝醉了。英智在心里简单地下了个判断。

他上前两步弯下腰，要搭把手把纺拉起来。为了处理宾客醉酒，主厅里有提前准备好的解酒茶和热毛巾。

还得派人送他回去。英智在心里想，今天代表New D出场的只有纺一个人，应该是找不到别人顺路送他。纺搭上他的手，然后郑重地、紧紧地握住他。青叶纺手心的温度烫得吓人，动作又认真得吓人，英智于是生起这人其实是发烧了的揣测来。

“英智君。”

青叶纺低着头，任由英智想把他拉起来，他却坐在地上不肯走。他刚刚只是匆匆套上自己的裤子，还没来得及拉上裤链，布料遮盖下的淫水糊在腿根，糊在臀缝里。借着风衣下摆的遮挡，他一眼看上去还勉强像个只是醉了酒的正常人，下半身却早就分泌出一滩湿黏黏的浊液，把贴身的衣物浸得透湿。发泄过一次的欲望重新抬头，在裤子布料粗糙的磨砺下，仿佛一呼一吸的起伏都会给身体增加微弱的爽感。

他像求救一样握着英智的手不肯放，最后一缕清醒的神智却在克制他不要现在就原形毕露。哪怕多说一句话，他都怕自己会立刻缴械投降，只能又嘶哑着叹息着喊了一声，“英智君。”

“真——糟糕，「Switch」的偶像在参加联谊的酒会上这么失态。”

英智没察觉到他这古怪的状态，他戏谑地看着纺，张口取笑他。那些小粉丝们知道自己喜欢的「纺君」其实酒品这么差吗？他又提醒纺小心别被拍到现在的样子，有些粉丝可是连一点酒都不想让自己喜欢的偶像碰的。

纺跟根本没听进去他说话一样，细细地摩挲手掌里英智君柔软的肌肤，双腿紧贴着情不自禁地摩擦了一下，他寄希望于英智君没有看见。

刚刚他脑海里的幻想一波接着一波，现在看见英智君，又开始幻想自己把英智君压在身下，把英智君欺负得乱七八糟。他一瞬间产生自己的手在胡乱动弹、胡乱抚摸的错觉，定了定神又发现实际上没有。他接着幻想出亲吻和温暖的拥抱，春药干扰了他的神志，让他连真实和幻想的界限都分不清楚。

英智皱着眉头蹲下来，躲开纺要亲亲他的侧脸的动作。手被握住了动不了，他便伸出另一条手臂，穿到纺的肋下，要把纺扶起来。这样贴近的动作几近于拥抱，他刚准备发力，纺却直接往他怀里一扑，比他更迫不及待地接纳这个拥抱。

猛然压上来的重量把天祥院直接压倒在地上，他这一下被摔得懵，丝毫不知道他刚才那个搀扶的动作对一个正在接受媚药折磨的人来说，有多么要命。纺胡乱地扑在他的怀里，这下脑海里最后一根理智的弦也断了，小声又慌乱地和英智说话。

和我做吧，让我抱吧。

他话说得不清不楚的，英智差点就没听清楚他在说什么。青叶纺的行动却表明了全部的意图，英智惊讶地愣住，反应过来以后，忽然觉得这事有趣得不得了。

这可太有意思了，他挑了挑眉，幸灾乐祸地奚落起纺来。

“嗯？”他接着纺的话问，“你想等谁来和你做？”

纺咬着唇不回答他。这句话已经近乎直白的暗示，再说下去就越界了，英智却不觉得自己说得过分，乐呵呵地接着问，“随便谁都可以吗？”

纺在他面前总是一副温柔老好人的模样，这样的家伙竟然也有这么不为人知的一面——明明连正式的恋爱都没谈过，喝醉了却想跟人酒后乱性。

被人知道的话会身败名裂呢。

纺没说话，抱住英智的怀抱却渐渐收紧了，英智试着动弹了一下身体，纺于是把他抱得更紧。天祥院在心下暗暗道了声不妙，他敏锐地察觉到纺身上诡异的氛围，玩笑话还是点到为止的好。

他咳了两声，清清嗓子，刚想开口，却忽然被纺的话打断了。

“英智君，你好吵。”

这话没头没脑的，英智回过味儿来后被他这句话说得笑起来了。就青叶纺？青叶纺有什么资格说他吵啊？他想开口反驳纺，纺从他胸口前抬起头来，直直地和他对视，那双眼睛里泡着湿润的水意。英智迟疑了一瞬，他莫名地有些心虚，不动声色地向后仰了仰，试图拉远两人之间的距离。

他自以为这个动作做得不动声色，实际上却被纺一下捕获了。下一秒英智被猛地抵撞在墙壁上，后脑碰撞冰凉的瓷砖贴面，撞得他头晕眼花。他在惊讶和晕眩中睁大眼，那双带着酒气的湿润嘴唇唐突地吻上来，封死他要逃跑的退路。

这个吻来得一点都不温柔，一点都不像青叶纺惯常谨小慎微的风格。天祥院这时候才意识到他面临的是多糟糕的情况，他偏过头去，想要从这个迫切的亲吻中逃出来，纺却一下捧住他的脸，固定住他的头颅，不让英智君乱动。

天祥院下意识地闭上眼睛，对酒醉的人一瞬间的不设防让他松懈，他于是连紧紧地咬着牙关抗拒这个吻都做不到了，任由柔软的舌侵略进他的口腔。他原意没想真的陪这个家伙在这里犯病，只是想像平常一样开两句玩笑刺一刺纺，现在酒气和体贴的抚摸却粘着他，不肯放他走。

濡湿的舌尖扫过他的齿列，舔上他柔软的上颚，在英智的口腔里掀起细微又酥麻的痒意。他被纺抱着亲了一会儿，还有心思转些其他念头。推开这个人其实没什么困难的，就是心里有点说不清楚的隐秘情感在作祟，让他有些犹豫要不要下这个手而已。

反正这家伙也喝醉了吧，记不得什么事。

那……让纺亲一亲其实没什么关系……

他刚这么悄悄地动了动念头，还在犹豫要不要真的就这么顺水推舟地继续这个吻下去，胸口的纽扣忽然一松，胸口的肌肤在冰凉的空气里露出一片来。旋即炙热的体温补上空气中的冰凉，探到他的胸口，揉捏衬衫下红色的突起。

直接又猛烈的快感激得天祥院猛地反应过来，他再不顾刚刚那个有多意乱情迷的吻，狠狠地咬在纺认真舔舐他的舌头上。纺闷哼了一声，英智终于找准时机，一偏头从这个吻里挣脱出来。他赶忙伸手把面前这个乱发情的男人往外一推，气恼地骂了一句，青叶纺，你发什么神经。

他还真打算在这里跟自己做爱是怎么样。

“这种事……”他咬牙切齿地说。

“你倒是给我清醒了再来。”

纺眼角染着情欲，伏在地上小声地喘着气，显然一时间反应不过来这句话是什么意思。

天祥院狼狈地从地上站起来，这个吻撞得他心慌意乱的，他一时半刻也没法坦诚地看青叶纺。于是他把头偏到一边去，轻描淡写地说，“不明白就算了。”然后正了正自己被扯乱的衣领，又把胸前的扣子扣好，转身准备出去。远处不期传来一阵脚步声，英智猛然顿住，赶忙退回来，把门关上。

如果在这里让别人看见他们这副模样，他和纺都说不清。他几乎是在瞬间就做出关上门的决定，这个决定却有其弊端：这下他被迫和一个想跟他酒后乱性的家伙共同挤在一个狭小的空间里。他刚想转身，纺却站起来，直接从背后抱住他，英智被他箍在怀里，双手都动弹不得，拥挤的隔间里顿时满是衣料摩擦的声音。

“你、……你小点声。”英智在心里无声地责备纺的莽撞，轻声地开口提醒他。

这一层楼的客人都是他们熟悉的合作商，有电台的主持人，也有报社的记者，这要是被不该撞见的人撞见，以后可要怎么见人。纺紊乱的呼吸声落在他耳边，快得不正常，也古怪得不正常。从外向里的脚步声越来越近，英智闭了闭眼，干脆就着被纺揽住的姿势靠在他怀里，头向后偏，亲上青叶纺的嘴唇。两个人纠缠一会儿，许是因为姿势别扭，使不上力，英智这个主动的献吻其实献得十分不值，不但没把纺的喘息声压下去，接吻还带来不断啧啧的水声。

外面陌生男人说话的声音越来越近，这下不被人发现都很难，英智干脆直接转过身来，欺身压近纺，唇面完全地贴附住纺的唇瓣，连着纺不规律的吐息和接吻的水声一起封死在他们共同的口腔里。

主导权落到他手里，就没有纺可以随意忤逆他的余地了。他拥着纺向前进，纺被他逼着后退，最后后背抵到隔板上。英智有意引导着纺跟准自己呼吸的节奏，被封锁住空气来源的纺果然顺着他的心意走。

这样的亲吻于他来说，已经是自己从前所不敢想象的事。对于另一个当事人来说，本来也应该是如此。可春药代替青叶纺先人心不足了，单方面地把解渴的水换成液态的鸩毒。他努力地调整呼吸，克制着让自己的动静小下来，和英智共同忌惮起这个小世界以外未知的敌人。他颤抖地伸手，重新解开刚才英智系好的扣子，两颗，三颗，最后一整排扣子都被他解开。大片洁白的肌肤暴露在空气中，年轻而鲜活的，英智君的肉体。纺闭上眼，眼前一片空白，认命地由英智摆弄他的呼吸和口腔，手却探到英智的身体上，一寸寸地摸他触感美好的肌肤。

他揉捏英智的乳头，就想象自己胸前的两点也受到相同的对待，从而感受到和英智君相同的快感。他能明显地发觉，自己掐捏英智君的乳头的时候，吻的节奏也会变得慌乱几分，他于是又故意用指甲勾蹭嫩红色的硬点，果然包裹着他的吻也跟着发起抖、也跟着紊乱起来。

终于这样的挑衅让英智再也无法忍受，他主动结束这个吻，两人的嘴唇都因为长时间的接吻而微微红肿起来，他皱着眉头刚想说话，纺却乐呵呵地摇摇头。

他伸出食指，在英智胸口写了几个平假名，英智愣了愣，没认出来纺写的是什么，纺又很有耐心地重复写了一遍。

英智仔细地辨认着肌肤上的触感，在舌尖上默默念出几个音来。

安静。

纺让他不要说话。

他直直地盯着纺，算是沉默的应允。纺无声地笑了笑，潮红的双脸给他平白添上几分迫切的情态。英智君这回没有推开他，反而困在这里和他亲亲摸摸的乱搞，那就是已经默许他，可以做出更为越界的动作。纺的手探到他下腹，谨慎地解他的皮带，小心地防备着金质的钩扣会碰撞出的清脆响声。他们都很小心地没弄出什么声音来，两个人之间的氛围却悄悄地变了质。

不这么面对面的亲吻拥抱，英智便不会发现纺现在的姿态到底有多色情。风衣从他的肩膀滑落到手肘肘弯，裤腰上的皮带解开，裤子在交缠中被他自己蹭得褪落到脚踝了。臀瓣和身前的性器都毫不遮掩地暴露在空气里，下半身湿得一塌糊涂，到处沾满了白色和透明色的黏腻液体，阴茎刚受过抚慰的前端还泛着红色的光亮，现在又精神十足地立起来。

哪怕英智刚刚再怎么不清楚发生了什么事，也不至于再把纺这样的状态解读成是酒后失态了。看他这样子，不知道自己偷偷躲在这里自慰了多久，这怎么可能是酒精的功用。

英智眯了眯眼，大致生出一个猜测来。……那、在这就在这吧，不在这把这件事给解决了，纺恐怕是没法直着腰走出去。他双手环住纺，一只手掰开他的臀瓣，露出内里紧致的菊穴。穴周的一圈肌肤被纺自己弄得全是黏滑的水，英智没怎么费力就探进一根手指去，张合的开口触感柔软，显然刚刚经历过一次简单的拓张。

他身上乱七八糟的痕迹，无疑是春药和自慰共同作用的结果。淫荡成这个样子……的纺，正常情况下来说，见不到的吧。

英智垂着眸，心情突然变得不是那么美好。他试着抽动了两下手指，自己却也紧紧地抿起嘴唇——他的肉棒被纺从裤子的布料中解放出来，硬挺挺地被纺包裹在手里揉捏，揉得他难堪地舒服。

从洗手台的方向传来哗哗的水声。他手上的动作没停，却借着这个间隙，贴在纺的耳畔，跟他轻声地交头接耳起来。

“如果……”他想了想，轻轻启唇，用纺正好能听到的声音在他耳畔说话。

然后他又犹豫了一下，不知该如何开口。他又把第二根手指撑进去，给纺带来轻微饱胀的痛感，纺皱着眉头，不安分地扭动着胯部，看上去像是想要尽情配合英智，却又束手束脚地放不开。

“如果发现你的不是我……你是不是也……算了。”

自欺欺人不是天祥院的作风。他有点失落地想，这个问题他不问，纺也别回答他，那就不算自欺欺人了。

“你吃什么奇怪的东西了吗？”他转而换了另一个问题。

水龙头流动的水声盖住他们说话的声音。纺趁着水流声的掩盖大声地喘息了几下，断断续续地回答英智君，只喝了一杯酒。

那就应该和自己猜的情况差不多了，英智心里了然，嘴上却让纺别在这里乱说。

“我今天让会场提供的是白葡萄酒，又不是春药酒……腿抬起来。”

纺听话地蹬动了两下，蹬掉挂在左腿上的裤料和鞋子。他左手从弯起的腿窝下穿过去，把自己抬高的左腿抱起来。这个动作把隐藏在臀缝间的淫穴拉得更开，他难为情地忍受着英智手指的摸索，委屈地抱怨说，“就、就是春药酒。”

这下他失去保持平衡的重心，背靠在隔板上，支撑身体重量的右腿打着颤，要靠英智用手抱着他的腰才能勉强维持站立的姿势。

英智张张口，看起来是还想和纺争论两句，洗手台前的水声忽然停下，他们便都收了声，手指代替口舌，在彼此的身上秘密而默契地开火。他们贴得极近，近到两根火热的欲望交叠在一起。纺没法一只手全部握住它们，便动了动身体，调到合适的角度，把两根阴茎的顶端握住，试图给两人带来共同的快感。英智用两根手指在肠道的一处处褶皱里寻找男人的快感点，括约肌收缩着迎接他的探弄，让他心猿意马起来。

如果捅进去的不是手指，而是身体的其他什么部位……或许是纺给他把性器的前端侍弄得很舒服，英智眼前控制不住地闪现出一些更加亲密也更加淫靡的画面。他用力地闭了闭眼，把那样的场景从脑海里赶出去。纺忽然身体颤了颤，齿际控制不住地漏出一声小小的呻吟，英智手上的动作一停，立刻知道自己找准了地方。他前后抽插几下，恶作剧似地挑弄那处小突起。肠道里隐藏起来的前列腺突起，就是转换青叶纺自然身份与社会身份的开关，纺这下连右手抚摸他们性器的动作都做不下去了，脊背挤在身后的硬板上浑身发抖，腰部自觉地配合着英智的动作前后地扭动起来。

“别停。”英智小声地说，他的声音也被纺喉咙里的沙哑病传染了，说话的调子变得怪怪的。纺咬着牙，额头上泛起一层细密的汗珠，右手脱力地抖动着，接着一下下上下撸动他和英智君共同的欲望。他终于控制不住地大声喘气起来，被发现不被发现的，再说吧，现在不喘出来，他马上就要窒息死掉了。

手指插动的速度变快，纺也低着头愈发卖力地套弄，到最后他把自己的欲望拨到一边去，全心全意地侍奉起英智。把英智君安慰舒服了，英智君就会给予他要的快乐，这是自他们相识以来就形成的无声默契，等价交换，有借有还。有节奏的快速抽动把酥麻的电流灌到他的头顶，纺身体一僵，呻吟刚要泄漏出来，英智却又一探头吻他，把他的呻吟咬碎了，咽下喉咙去。英智君从以前到现在都是那个恶食的皇帝，未曾改变，皇帝会索要最珍贵的东西，比如把他那声失控的情意占走。

他左手终于再也没力气抬高自己的腿，无力地撤开手去，两条腿战栗着沉浸在高潮的快感里。纺双目失神地张着嘴，不知道自己是什么时候被英智握住右手，按在微凉的板壁上，只是任由英智舔舔他的舌尖。他先前被英智君咬了一下，舌头现在还在痛。平坦的小腹上射满乳白色的液体，一直向下会阴和大腿的方向流。两个人身上的酒味都散得差不多了，取而代之的是淫液和精液纠缠的性事气味。

英智不让纺喘出声来，自己的呼吸却乱成一片了。他把手指从纺身体里抽出来，修长的指节被透明的液体沾满，在灯光的照亮下显得晶莹水润。英智放开纺，纺这下连勉强站稳的力气都没了，双腿跟抽了骨头似的，膝盖一软就向下跌，跪坐在地上。

英智低下头，眼神里有一瞬动摇。他意犹未尽地，把刚才送纺高潮过一次的指尖含在嘴里，但很快他便定了定神，开始一颗颗地把自己的扣子系回去，心跳声代替他对青叶纺动情，现在他要把这样疯狂跳动的心跳声压下去，好控制住自己不要产生什么多余的遐思。纺坐在地上，声音低低地问，英智君怎么不进来。

“你都好了。”英智平复着自己的呼吸，脸色红红地看他，“没必要了。”

纺垂着头，好像是很心虚地不敢和英智对视。英智把刚刚被纺解开的衬衫扣子扣好，还不忘提醒纺，赶快把衣服穿好，跟他一起出去。他们两个事务所的主要负责人，突然不见踪影这么久，难免会令人起疑。纺沉默了一会儿，没接他的茬。腿和后穴都在性高潮的余韵里酥得站不起来，他还是勉力撑着自己起身。英智有意扶他一把，他伸手抓住纺，纺还没有褪下热度的肌肤却传递给他十分意外的信息。这时候再拉开两个人之间的距离，早就晚了。英智的脸上流露出惊愕的表情，还没来得及作出反应他就又被纺抱住，忽然贴近的那张脸似乎变得十分陌生，纺的表情被淡金色的筒灯照亮，或许是因为被情欲污染的缘故，显出一种和他平日里的清秀完全相反的艳情。

“没，那、……没好的话……呢？”纺红透的脸庞露出一个笑容，他勾住英智的脖子，声音和表情都十分柔软，柔软得像鸟类的羽毛。

身为偶像，他们每天要对着镜子练习无数次，怎么是最完美的笑容，怎么是最有魅力的笑容。现在春药的淫性调取起他的肌肉记忆，驱使着他把笑容训练的成果拿来对付英智君。可无论他心态再怎么好，在舞台上再怎么放得开，现在这种情境下，后面的话他也再说不出口了，也不好意思说出口了。这时候他甚至分不清楚，到底是春药影响得他连脑子都跟着不听使唤，还是他真的这么想被英智君按着侵犯。这听起来好像是一回事。

空气里一时沉默下来，青叶纺疑心是自己眼前笼罩了一层怎么都挥不去的水雾，又或者是因为他近视的度数有所加深，才会让他忽然看不清英智君脸上现在是什么表情。久到他以为英智要拒绝他了，他忽然又一次听见英智君好听的嗓音。

“可以哦。”英智说。他直接回答了纺没说出口的那句期待，然后回拥住纺，把纺身上碍事的风衣外套脱下来扔到地上。

他问纺，“用哪里？”纺没说话，手却向下摸英智那根棒状的性器，他小腹和大腿上现在还都是英智君留在他身上的体液，而他的直肠同样渴望接纳这份温度。

英智呵呵地笑。

让自己在这里陪他疯，那可是有条件的。比如……让纺用后面自慰给他看。

他有意欺负纺，想看纺因为他这个过分的要求而难堪或惊慌的样子。早在高中二年级的时候，他就知道纺一贯是个传统的保守派，夏天穿条短裤出门像能要了他的命一样，和女孩子稍微有点身体接触都会害羞。一般来说，这样的人对于很多行为的接受度都会很低，这也算是个隐约的提示——你反悔也来得及，我们刚才的胡闹可以到此为止。但让英智感到意外的是，对于他提出的这个要求，纺竟然一点抗拒或反感的表情都没流露出来。纺颤抖着点点头，说好，身体向后退，把身后坐便器的顶盖合起来，然后坐到顶盖上。

他屈起双腿，朝两侧拉开，私处一览无余地暴露在英智面前，刚刚被安抚过的后穴泛着奇异的嫣红。纺抿着唇，回忆英智君刚刚用指尖揉按他的那处，有样学样地把手指探进去，找藏在肉穴里引诱他失控引诱他放纵的罪魁祸首。他要讨好它。他要谄媚它。它才愿意沉寂下去，把身体的支配权还给青叶纺。

丰润的欲望逗着纺焦急地呻吟了两声，又很快地克制住。英智不自在地偏过视线去，眼前正在发生的这幕让他脸上一阵阵地发烫，明明是他自己提出的要求，怎么现在他反而比纺还要难为情了。相比起他来，被春药折磨取乐的纺显然更放得开一些，或许早在纺抱住他让英智君插自己……不，或许早在他偷偷一个人躲起来自慰的时候，青叶纺就已经让渡走了一部分属于人类的羞耻心。纺低着头，厚重的头发要把他半张脸都闷住了，闷得他头脑一片热。汗水从他的额头上落下来，滑到半途就沾湿在他的头发上。他把大腿的角度打得更开，手指也进得更深了些，却依然没找到那块英智君按一下他就像被电流打一下的媚肉。

明明是他自己的身体，为什么英智君会先比他认识清楚。纺越急反而越找不对地方，手指胡乱地在肠道内前前后后地摸索，后穴被他自己的手指填满，却因为他找不对地方而同时空虚得酥痒难忍。没能寻找到快感点，进出的手指倒是抠出了越来越多的蜜液。蜜液顺着纺的手指流，流到他整只手都是，抽插的手指带出来愈发明显的汩汩声，是空气和淫水在手指的搅动下被不自觉地鼓动出的声音。英智低低地笑了两声，欺身向前，纺见他凑近，连自慰给英智君看的要求都让他一下抛到脑后去了，四肢大敞着迎接他，抱他。双手要环住他的脖子，双腿要锁住他的腰际，后穴要缠住他的阴茎，身上斑斑点点的体液要黏住他的肌肤。

“你也——”

英智不抵抗地由着纺交缠住他的肢体，声音沙哑着想打趣他。他本来想说，纺，你也太迫不及待了。刚出个声就意识到他们不得不保持缄默，不得不无声地做爱，明明在解放色欲的天性，还要刻意地克制呻吟吼叫的天性，想想就觉得滑稽。等他们做完出去了，他要跟纺说，这真不是个性交的好地方，说情话不让，叫床也不让。

纺大概率会吐槽他，英智君好挑剔，难道要他为了提防这种事，特意提前在酒店开个房间等英智君。然后他就会回答纺，你不用被人下春药，也可以到酒店开个房间等我。

潮湿而红润的嘴唇亲上英智，舒服得英智轻哼出声。纺总想亲他，他亲了英智君，心里就安宁。英智君的嘴是会骗人的嘴，给自己的吻却是缠绵悱恻的，多亲亲他，他就无暇骗人了。虽然他自己的体温比英智的要高，微凉的肢体碰触仍然给他带来温暖的幸福感，比自己不得章法的抚摸要充实得多。纺的身体顺着重力的倾压向后仰，双手勾着英智，让英智君也朝着自己的方向倒。腿不安分地圈成一个锁，把英智君锁在他狩猎的范围里。

这个动作、这个人，他其实在心里肖想过数次，梦到过数次，这件事现在真实地发生了，他怎么能不情动呢。可能就算没有春药的效用，他也要情动的。他用腿环着英智的腰，要用自己欲壑难平的开口接近英智的欲望。英智握住他硬起多时的阴茎，放在手里摩挲。纺条件反射地扬起头，喉管高高地暴露在空气里。后面想要被肏弄的空虚感太强烈，强烈得他都忘了去爱抚前端的欲望。纺眯起眼，毫无反抗之力地被英智拿捏在手里，身体一阵阵地发抖。

纠缠的空当里他大片衣服都被扯下来，只剩下一件打底衫挂在身上，现在他全身上下都渴望被爱，纺主动地拽住衣服的下摆往上掀，从腹部掀到胸口，让更加赤裸的自己呈现在英智君面前。胸口红褐色的敏感点遇冷而敏感地肿立起来，他情不自禁地用双手按在胸前，使劲揉搓出更多快感，上身和下身同时被酥爽缠绕，并且在这样直接而快速的刺激里达到阴茎的又一次高潮。射在英智君手里的事没给纺带来多大的羞耻，可能先前羞耻的事做多了，现在就不知道什么该羞、什么不该羞。英智握住他手里那滩因为欲望失控而逃离身体的产物，饶有趣味地看着眼神空蒙的身下人。

到这时候他心里还是没有底，他终于忍不住要和纺说话了，哪怕现在突然有人进来要撞破他们两个，他也要和纺说完才能继续做下去了。他对纺做了一番他做过最奇怪的自我介绍。是我哦，我是天祥院英智哦，我是英智君哦，和英智君做爱没问题吗？

纺不明白他到现在了，怎么还要问这种事。自己在英智君心里到底是什么形象，难道英智君觉得，他在路上随便撞到一个人都可以和对方做爱吗。于是他回答英智，没问题，不是你的话，可能会有问题。英智抿着唇笑，让纺最好别骗他，他可真的会相信。他用沾满精液的手掌握住自己的性器，给自己做润滑。纺的气息黏黏糊糊地包裹住他，把他的心情和性欲都搅得一团乱麻，什么都判断不清楚了。湿淋淋的嫩穴刚刚被玩软了，被玩出感觉了，他没什么阻碍地就轻松进入了青叶纺。异物一寸一寸地埋进身体，给青叶纺带来饱胀的疼痛，还有强烈的不真实感。他真的缠着英智君，他竟然真的在勾引英智君和他做爱。自己的精液被英智君用性器顶到内腔，没有给肉体带来特殊的快乐，却在精神上带来强烈的情趣感。就像是他被英智君肏着，同时还在被自己肏着。

这下可是要真的希望，别被其他人发现他们两个。英智进入他的时候，纺用力地抓住英智的肩膀，模模糊糊地这么想。

不然他们又要再一起掉到地狱里去一次了。

*

“跑不到哪里去的。”中年男人语调平常地说，蓝牙耳机上的通话标灯一闪一闪的，他让电话另一边的人好好留意留意「青叶君」的行踪。他走到洗手台前，打开镜子前的四方龙头，悉悉的水声听起来清脆悦耳，水柱被镜子上的补光灯照得晶晶莹莹的，无数金灿灿的水珠飞出来。

到现在为止还没有提前退场的人员，他想。他推测青叶君应该还留在酒店里，状态也必定难堪至极。外面有他提前安排好的“粉丝”和好出花边新闻的记者，这事今天要真做成了，他有十足的把握让青叶纺彻底在行业里社会性死亡。不过还没找到青叶纺在哪，这是个难事。

一墙之隔的地方，他找不到的那个家伙正被男人按在坐便器的桶盖上，无声地贯穿了一次又一次。青叶闭着眼，胡乱地摇动着头颅，背上的汗出了一层又一层。春药的药效被酒精挥发到皮肤张开的每个毛孔里，腰部难受地配合着被侵犯的动作，不知道英智君是故意的还是无意的，始终不肯撞到那个让他舒适的点上。他身体里人类的开关却已经被撞坏了打不开了，才让想做爱想高潮的原始本能像现在似的占据了绝对的高地。

门外那人咳嗽两声，走动几步，打个电话交代几句事，他们就总要警醒着，快感积攒得艰难无比，刚要上去一点又掉下来，再上去一点再掉下来。火堆被闷得不敢明着烧，久了就容易中毒，现在他们就中了窒息的毒，在情欲的火灾里累得汗淋淋的。

“他姓什么来着。”英智竭力安抚自己频率几近失控的心跳，俯到纺耳边，用气音轻轻地问，水流的声音正好掩护着他们说悄悄话。纺同样用气音回答他，在他耳边模糊地吐出几个音节。天祥院说，好。

那么这人现在不仅和青叶纺结仇了，也和他天祥院结大仇了。回去办了他。纺半睁着眼，笑着问英智君又想算计别人些什么，英智对他这个问题显得很新奇。纺话里话外的意思，听到对陷害他沦落到这个地步的人一点怨言都没有，英智还没表示出自己的不解，纺却主动把这个答案给他。

“如果这样就能抱到英智君，”纺乐呵呵地说，“那我还挺开心的——”话还没说完他就嘶地倒抽了一口气，连忙抿上自己的嘴唇，气短得像是骤然断了氧。

敏感区被重重地碾过去，顶到手指所到达不了的深处，又酸又麻像失了重似的。英智冷不丁出手的袭击得逞，笑得那叫一个心满意足，他咬着纺的耳廓含混不清地说，早知道不帮你了，真该让你在这里活活地憋死。

纺好不容易把那声吞下去，刚想张开嘴舒一口气，英智就伸出手捂住他的嘴。纺摇着头挣扎了两下，在这个狭小的空间里没能挣扎开。

英智弯弯眼睛，冲着他恶作剧似的笑。比起他乐于助人——指热心地把纺插到高潮——的手指，显然还是他的欲望要更宝贝纺身下那块媚软的地方，知道那个地方到底有多软有多媚，也就方便更肆意更不留情面地糟蹋它。

纺睁大眼睛，睁得眼眶都在发痛，他急促地呼吸，嘴却被英智捂住，硬是发不出半点声响来。这时候他们管不上外面有没有人了，纺条件反射地缩起腹部，发声的力气还没来得及传到喉管，就被酥痒难耐的快乐击溃。喘又喘不出，喊又喊不出，喉咙里的叫声是没开刃的刀，在身下硬物的厮磨里逐渐锋利，逐渐切割破他的喉管，把眼泪也疼了出来。

可他一边疼着哭，一边又摆着腰迎合着英智的动作，生怕自己还不够疼。这份疼他是愿意忍的，因为在他身体里任意妄为的那根东西、他是愿意吃的，吃再多次都吃不够。泪水从眼角滑出来，沿着侧脸淌下去，最后和汗水不分彼此，看不出他到底是爽到哭还是疼到哭。青叶纺无声地高潮，无声地在内壁极致的痉挛里哭，他连偏过头去狠狠地咬上英智的手指一口都做不到：被咬了会疼的，他情愿自己疼，舍不得英智君疼。

他双目无神，手脚在攀上那座高峰以后累得使不上力，嘴又说不出话来，他只好把希望寄托在收缩着绞住那根性器的内穴上，他指望它代替自己求饶，够了，够了，不要了。温暖的括约肌一缩一缩的，看似是听从了大脑的指挥，它也终于不堪忍受阴茎的欺负了，往外吐出越来越多的淫液，想把身下那物挤出来，滑到一边去。可滑滑的水淋淋的下半身还没坚持多久，很快就识时务地背叛他：刚去完一次，敏感得不行，快乐得不行，被随便顶弄了几下，很快就又去了一次。当然，或许其实这连背叛都算不上，他的下半身早举旗投降了，它就是想做爱想被肏想被灌得满穴都是精液，青叶纺想斗它，斗不赢的。

斗不赢自己，还可以斗另一个人。现在纺有空下来的心思去观察同样脸红得一塌糊涂的英智君，那双天蓝的眼瞳现在迷上一层水雾，显得更澄澈更无辜了……要不是他正把自己按在这里插，自己大概永远不会相信英智君真的会做这种事，偏偏英智君真的在做。青叶纺突然之间学得很聪明，他也把手捂上英智的嘴唇，拦截英智君动情动得马上就要从唇畔逃逸出来的呻吟，那双嘴唇颤抖着亲吻他的手心，就像在颤抖着给他的手心唱歌听。嘴里的呻吟被他的手掌全部截住，性器的呻吟被他温暖的肠道全部截住。注到他体内的精液和体液都是英智君性器的呻吟。性爱是另一种黑暗的魔法师，能把敏感、淫荡这些词和他们扯在一起，他们原本和这些词毫不挂钩。

英智小声地抽了几口气，没力气捂着纺不让他动了，也没把射完精的阴茎从纺身体里抽出来，他就着交合的动作坐到纺双腿中间，双手张了张，要抱抱。纺果然也配合着揽他入怀，好的，抱抱。英智把头靠在他肩膀上，手绕到纺的身后，把纺拉上胸口的打底衫好好地穿回来，一副餍足的姿态。他声音细细微微的，好像在和纺说话，内容却几乎接近于自言自语。

纺喜欢我。他说。你真的喜欢我。

纺这时候觉得英智君还是没长大，这个“你喜欢我”的口吻不像是个成年男性，像是个四岁的小孩子，晚上睡觉的时候发现自己藏在枕头底下的糖暗恋他。

他于是哭笑不得地吐槽英智，这件事好像不需要拿出来重复这么多次。英智好像心情很好，没把纺的吐槽听进去，他说，你不懂，你别说话。

他要是真对纺别无所图，自然就不会在意纺到底喜不喜欢他、让不让他抱。他们安静地抱了一会儿，直到周围一点儿动静都没有了，心跳和呼吸也缓慢下来、回归到正常的频率了，还是抱着，不是不舍，而是不知道该做什么反应。

这样亲密的事情每天发生在无数对如胶似漆的情侣身上，司空平常。发生在纺和英智身上，就不是那么司空平常了，他们又不是情侣。倒不如说，在很长一段时间里，纺连他算不算英智君的朋友这件事都还没弄清楚。不过现在他们应该不算朋友关系了，算性关系。

春药造的那层透明的遮羞布被拉下来了，他们不得不承认的就是，他们的关系在对方的默许之下已经产生了奇异的质变。不知道是不是因为意识到这件事，两个人沉默着穿衣服的气氛都变得古古怪怪的，那姿态不像是为做了不该做的事而尴尬，反而像是一种克制。从无到有很艰难，但只要开了个头，就难保不会有第二次。

有第二次可能就会有第三次。

*

酒会举行到散场，英智端着酒杯，笑着和面前的宾客聊天。

天祥院君好计划。今天的酒会十分成功。以后要为了达成我们共同的目标而鼓足干劲呢。

青叶纺有些不自在地坐在沙发上休息。刚刚开始就有人来和他聊天，青叶君不戴眼镜了吗？刚刚还在脸上。纺勉强地支着笑回答，不小心摔倒，把眼镜的边框摔歪了，戴不了了。那人还算识相，聊了几句就让青叶君好好休息。主厅的人开始陆续地退场，英智一转头，看见酒塔上还剩下不少余酒，便拿过两支高脚杯，朝纺这边走过来。

他面色自若地把手里的酒递给纺一支，跟他坐到一块儿。

“纺，辛苦了♪”他刻意加重这句话的读音，眉眼舒展着，看上去心情很好。

纺盯着英智看了会儿，把酒接过来，面无表情地一饮而尽。他现在脸色平静下来，除了眼眶哭得有些红以外，一切看起来都很正常。

没有人能看出，青叶君明明一副正襟危坐的模样，肠道里实则塞满了来自另一个男人的精液。他和英智君两不相干地在这里坐着，他的后穴里他们两人的精液却依然在缠绵地交合。他动一动身体，那些精液就要断断续续地从股间往下流，湿漉漉地贴在两腿中间，怎么也流不干净。离他太近的话，其实还是能闻到一点又暧昧又淫秽的味道。

“不能乱吃陌生人给的东西——小孩子都知道的道理，你不知道。”英智语带讽刺地挤兑他，嘴角却不自觉地扬了扬。

刚才卫生间里狼狈的失态，想必会是件让纺永生难忘的事。这么有趣的经历他没法告诉别人，现在酒会要散场了，他没什么别的事可做了，干脆又跑来挑青叶纺的事，故意在纺面前转转悠悠。他把酒杯里橙黄色的酒液晃匀了香气，将自己杯子里的酒又给纺续了一半进去。杯口与杯口相接，他用杯子代替嘴唇，在刚刚纺饮过的壁沿上吻他。

纺没有说话，脸色沉静地看着英智。

英智心里奇怪地颤动起来，他回望向纺，脸色没有半分变化，仿佛刚才把纺压在卫生间里恣意欺负的那个人不是他一样。他扬起下巴，对着纺手里酒杯的方向点了点，说，“喝了。”

纺依然是握着杯子仰头就喝，灌水似的喝。喝得太急了，酒味从食管里反冲上来，冲得他直咳嗽。酒精的气味混着柑橘和葡萄的果香，把青叶包裹起来，彻底遮住了他身上因为性事而残留下的淫靡味道。酒劲上来，灌得青叶纺脑子又发起晕，身上热热的，像是春药的药效卷土重来。他边咳嗽边笑边问，他怎么又难受了，这是英智君给的酒，总不会也掺了什么奇怪的东西？

“我什么都没有动。”英智抿着唇，笑盈盈地回答纺的质疑。

“除非是你自己动情了，”他压低声音，凑在纺的耳畔，低声地说，“你不喝春药也想要我。”

他本以为纺会被他这句暗示性的话刺到，没成想还真的一下就把纺带跑，纺愣了愣，一个人喃喃了几句，说，“原来是这样。”

两杯酒下去，不知道是把他喝蒙了还是喝明白了，一直在那碎碎念。英智心虚起来，挑着眉毛说我是开玩……话没说完就被纺打断。纺郑重其事地总结说，原来如此，原来没有春药的时候我也想要英智君。

英智脸上的表情空白了一瞬，他来不及躲开，被纺就着他们交头接耳窃窃私语的动作在脸颊上亲了亲。纺不满足似的，歪着头过来摄他的唇，被英智赶忙抵住。

“你想明天出现在各家报纸头版上吗。”他咬了咬牙，小声地说。

侍者热情地走过来，两个人一下子分开，接受体贴周到的提醒。该散场了吗？好，这就走。

走廊的电梯例行检修，他们于是从旁边的安全楼道走下去。两个人一前一后地走进安全通道的双开门，眼前的视线一下子昏暗下来，英智想侧身从纺身边绕过去，被纺一下子拉住他的手。

“楼道里黑，没装感应灯。”纺轻声地说。

“别摔着了。”

英智于是不言语地任由纺拉住他。这只手刚才被他按在卫生间的隔板上动弹不得。这只手刚才捉着他的乳首迫切地挑逗他。两个人沉默着下楼，安全的通道越走越不安全。敲击在心脏上的脚步声，迸裂在空气里霞多丽和柑橘的果香，在寂静狭小的空间里被无限制地放大的呼吸起伏的声音。凡此种种，无不让人自然而然地联想到对方栖在自己怀里时的喘息。黑暗赋予人类为所欲为的胆量，最后不知道是谁先按捺不住，把旁边的人往怀里一揽，顺势按在墙上，继续刚才那个没能成功进行的亲吻。两个人唇齿纠缠了一会儿又分开，都喘着气装成无事发生似的，他们从黑暗里走到黑暗外，看向彼此的眼神里就没有先前那么青涩，而多出来了好些暧昧不清的意味。直到他们走出酒店的水晶旋转门为止，终于是开口了，在长久的缄默的铺垫下，一字一句，惜字如金。

“要回家了吗？”

“嗯，明天见。”

也不过就是这么克制的告别。

*

“青叶先生。”

“……”

“青叶先生？”

“嗯……没、没事，您接着说。”

“青叶先生的嗓音有些哑，现在不舒服吗？”

青叶纺蜷起身体，侧着身缩在被窝里，脸色红得不正常，体温也高得不正常。

“……感冒了吧。”他随口敷衍道，“休息会儿……就好了。”

电话那头的职员于是不停地和他道歉，实在是对不起，都到了该休息的时间了，他还在因为自己的私事打扰青叶先生。

“还有别的事么？”纺闭着眼睛问。

“没有了！”电话那头的职员惶恐地跟他道歉，又在惶恐里挂了电话。

纺盯着显示通话结束的屏幕看了会儿，随手把手机丢到一边，他把自己埋到被子里，手指继续起刚才的动作，想象自己在被另一个人狎玩。

……英智君。

青叶红着脸，放任自己释放在回忆里温暖的拥抱感中。

……

…………

……纺。

前端一颤一颤地吐出白色的液体，泻在他脑海里模糊的脸孔上。英智挺了挺身体，他原本靠在床靠背上，现在精疲力尽地向旁边滑落下去，跟被抽干了全身力气似的摔到床铺的拥抱里。

酥麻到痉挛的快感给他带来难以启齿的幻想，眼前的一切都是柔软的，脑海中的脸庞和呻吟也是柔软的。

缱绻的睡意袭击了英智。入睡前他的最后一个念头是，看来从今以后，自己的春梦是离不开今天和他做爱的这个人了。


End file.
